


No estás imaginando cosas

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fourth Age, Hogwarts, M/M, Sevco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Es en ese momento en que Draco levanta su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Severus.





	No estás imaginando cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia nació de un momento bromeando con mi Marida, hablando de erecciones imaginarias y morales. No puedo decir nada más a, respecto.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

Es la primera clase teórica del año, por lo que todos están sentados en sus lugares mientras él dicta un capítulo especialmente aburrido –para ellos– sobre el uso de las colas de salamandra de fuego cuando se mezclan con plantas acuáticas, y se pasea por los pasillos sin necesidad de sostener un libro. Se lo sabe de memoria así que puede observar a todos los Gryffindor y quitarles puntos cuando empiezan a cabecear o distraerse, ignorando deliberadamente a los Slytherin cuando dejan de escribir en algún punto.

Y eso es lo que llama su atención.

Draco no está escribiendo, solamente garabatea de forma distraída en su pergamino. Pero su rostro está sonrojado y se mueve de manera incómoda a cada instante, mirando nerviosamente a Theo que está sentado a su lado, recargándose cada vez más en la pared, pero Severus no se detiene de dictar su clase y pasear por los pasillos, a pesar de que su atención está totalmente enfocada en el rubio.

Podría estar enfermo, pero lo conoce bien, y sabe que si estuviera enfermo el chico utilizaría hasta la última oportunidad para atraer la atención. Por el contrario, parece que quiere que se lo trague la tierra.

Es en ese momento en que Draco levanta su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Severus.

Sus ojos se abren enormemente y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado en ese momento está del tono más rojo que jamás lo ha visto, y se ve francamente aterrado, pero Severus es incapaz de figurarse el porqué. En los tres años que lleva como su profesor ni una sola vez lo ha regañado o quitado puntos.

Algo malo está pasando con Draco y realmente quiere saber el qué, pero no va a interrumpir la clase cuando solo faltan unos minutos para que lleguen las otras escuelas que participarán en el torneo, así que simplemente le sonríe ligeramente, apenas un gesto mínimo... con la esperanza de animarlo, pero tiene el efecto contrario y los ojos del chico empiezan a lagrimear antes de que baje la cabeza, y Nott ya empieza a darse cuenta de que algo pasa, porque mira a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

La campaña suena y todos se paran deprisa.

Pansy mira a Draco, pero el chico la despide con un gesto.

Severus se acerca al chico cuando el ultimo estudiante sale.

—¿Draco? —susurra, colocándose frente a su mesa, bajándose a su nivel.

—No me mires... —gruñe después de esconder su rostro en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre?

—¡No! —chilla poniéndose de pie de golpe, y frente a él puede ver por qué Draco está tan alterado.

—No deberías de avergonzarte, es natural a tu edad...

—¡Se me paro por tu maldita voz! —gruñe indignado y sale corriendo del salón de clases, dejándose detrás la mochila.

Severus suspira. Así que de verdad no ha estado imaginándose cosas.

Al parecer le gusta demasiado a su estudiante favorito.


End file.
